


Everyone is typing...

by hanakj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bullying, Claustrophobia, Discord Au, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Multi, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SADrien, Textfic, chatfic, miraclass - Freeform, triggering tags start at chapter 7ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanakj/pseuds/hanakj
Summary: AdrienAgreste: HEY MARINETTE DID U MEAN THAT IM PRETTY!AdrienAgreste: oh she’s offline againlix: a story in 3 messages
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1037





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AdrienAgreste: Adrien  
> Mylene: Mylene  
> ivan07: Ivan  
> queenB: Chloe  
> brina: Sabrina  
> jothjules: Juleka  
> MAXimum: Max  
> kim69: Kim  
> lix: Alix  
> nettie: Marinette  
> ninyo: Nino  
> tomatohair: Nathaniel  
> rose (/‿＼✿): Rose  
> ladyblogger™️: Alya  
> lilabug: Lila

Welcome to your server, **ladyblogger** **™️** !

-> Welcome, **nettie**. We hope you brought pizza. 

-> Where’s **AdrienAgreste**? In the server!

->Never gonna give **ninyo** up. Never gonna let **ninyo** down. 

**ninyo** : hell yeah i got the best one

-> **rose (/‿** ** ＼✿ ** **)** just joined... or did they?

-> **jothjules** has joined the battle bus. 

->It’s dangerous to go alone, take **lix**!

->Hey! Listen! **kim69** has joined!

**lix:** seriously kim

**kim69:** what it’s funny lol

**lix:** it’s really 13 year old boy of you. 

**kim69:** i’ll have u know that i am 16

-> **Mylene** just joined the server - glhf!

->Welcome **ivan07**. Leave your weapons by the door. 

-> **MAXimum** joined. You must construct additional pythons. 

-> **tomatohead** joined your party. 

**MAXimum** : I am assuming this is a classroom discord server? 

** ladyblogger ™️ ** **:** you would be correct!

-> **queenB** just joined. Everyone, look busy! 

-> **brina** is here to kick butt and chew bubblegum. And **brina** is all out of gum. 

**queenB:** is it a requirement to join this? ugh.

** ladyblogger ™️ ** **:** uh kind of. unless u wanna be excluded from all classroom activities...

**queenB:** ugghhh. fine

**nettie:** :)

**queenB:** 🙄🙄🙄

-> **lilabug** just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf. 

**nettie:** please 

** ladyblogger™️: ** mari i stg

**nettie:** :)

**lilabug:** hey! this server is a pretty good idea! i was thinking of suggesting we make one, but i guess alya beat me to it! i actually had the idea bc i was in ladybugs personal server and it was so fun! i knew i just * had * tomake one for our class! great idea alya! 

** ladyblogger ™️ ** **:** thanks lol

** ladyblogger ™️ ** **:** ladybug has a discord!!!brb stalking ur friends list. 

**lilabug:** she doesn’t friend anyone because it’s a possible security thing sorry alya! :/

ladyblogger ™️ : lol that makes sense

**nettie:** yepppp.

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ** **):** that’s so cool u can text ladybug!!

**nettie:** yep! that’s awesome

**nettie:** totally cool. very swag

**AdrienAgreste:** yep. right

**lilabug:** anyway how is everyone doing!!

**queenB:** i’m currently getting pedicures with sabrina  ✨✨✨

**brina:** yeah! mine are chat noir themed, her’s are ladybug themed!!!

**lix:** lol nerds. 

**AdrienAgreste:** nice choice chlo, ladybug is my favorite too!

**nettie:** idk i think chat noir is wayyy cooler than lb. 

** ladyblogger™️: ** girl, i love you, but i have to agree with the blondies here. 

**AdrienAgreste:** Thank you Alya!!! 

**nettie:** ok but consider the fact that lb is literally nothing without chat noir??

**MAXimum:** According to the way their battles have gone in the past, Ladybug has quicker and cleaner battles with Chat Noir by her side. So Marinette’s statement would be correct. 

**AdrienAgreste:** Okay, but consider the fact that ladybug needs to use her miraculous ladybug to fix everything and to purify the akuma. CN is pretty expendable.

**nettie:** OKAY AGRESTE TOU MAY BE A PRETTY MODEL AND VERY CUTE BUT YOU ARE SO VERY WRONG

**nettie:** CHAT NOIR IS SO NOT EXPENDABLE LADYBUG IS USELESS WITHOUT HIM OH MY GOD YALL ARE SO STUPIDDD

**AdrienAgreste:** did you just call me cute pretty and stupid all in one message

** ladyblogger ™️ ** **:** lmaooo 

**ninyo:** aside from the hero debate going on, adrien dude your texting style is killing me because on and off you are either texting like you’re writing an email or like you have never learned punctuation or capitalism. dude. 

**AdrienAgreste:** **_@nettie_** ?????

** ladyblogger ™️ ** **:** AHSHHSJSJS HER STATUS WENT OFFLINE IM CRYING NINO DM ME

**ninyo:** k babe

**jothjules** : gross. 

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ** **):** dm me juleka!!

**jothjules:** ok!!! <3 <3 

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ** **):** gross. 

**jothjules:** HEY. 

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ** **):** >:3c

**lix:** ugh couply stuff is disgusting. 

**brina:** Late to the party, but Chloe said that Marinette’s reasoning is why she hates her. 

**nettie:** tell her thanks. 

**AdrienAgreste:** HEY MARINETTE DID U MEAN THAT IM PRETTY!

**AdrienAgreste:** oh she’s offline again

**lix:** a story in 3 messages


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila invites everyone for a slumber party in a week.

GENERAL CHAT

**lilabug:** hey guys! do you want to come and hang out at my place this weekend? 

**jothjules:** sure, rose also says yeah

**Mylene:** sure, it sounds fun! What time?

**lilabug:** i was thinking a sleepover? 6pm-10am? The boys will sleep in a different room of course. 

**Mylene:** Ah, I can’t, I’m so so sorry! I have my Paris Youth Against Climate Crisis presentation that night.

**lilabug:** oh!!! i wish you luck! 

**Mylene:** Thank you Lila! You’re so nice!!

**ivan07:** Cant go, i’m going to Mylene’s thing to support her. plus my parents would freak if they knew girls were going to be there (even in a different room)

**lilabug:** no worries!

** ladyblogger™️: ** i’ll be there! **_@nettie_** you coming girlie?

**ninyo:** hey dude thanks for the invite!! i’ll try to make it, i gotta ask my mom first

**MAXimum:** Sorry, but I have prior commitments. Thank you for putting me into consideration by asking however!

**kim69:** ye,, sorry i have a date with ondine that night

** lix:  ** gonna bone

** kim69:  ** u kno it

** lix:  ** gross

**kim69:** IM JOKING. we’re going to go see that new horror movie. she wants to see it so bad sooo...

**lix:** is she gonna hold ur hand the whole time lmao

**kim69:** i hope so lol

** lix:  ** scardey cat

** kim68:  ** HEY NOT LIKE THAT THO

** kim69:  ** ANYWAYS. thanks for the invite lila but i’ll have to pass!

** lilabug:  ** no worries!!!  _** @AdrienAgreste  ** _ are you coming?

** AdrienAgreste:  ** umm. i’ll check what natalie says. 

** lilabug:  ** i think your dad said you could! i asked him at our last photo shoot.

** AdrienAgreste:  ** Yeah, but father is always changing his mind so I’ll ask again. 

** queenB:  ** Sabrina and I will be coming.

** lilabug:  ** alright!

** AdrienAgreste:  ** Sorry, I can’t. Got a photo shoot that night and the next morning.

** lilabug: ** oh we do?

** AdrienAgreste:  ** No, it’s a solo one. Magazine interviews or whatever. 

** ladybloggr ™️ : _@nettie_ **

** nettie:  ** what

** nettie:  ** oh

**lilabug:** i hope you’ll be able to come marinette!!!

** nettie:  ** sure i guess

** AdrienAgreste:  ** my schedule cleared up suddenly! I can come.

** lilabug:  ** Awesome!!! I’m so glad. Maybe we can do a dual shoot when you get the magazine interview rescheduled.

** AdrienAgreste:  ** yeah maybe.

** lilabug:  ** The people who are coming are: Juleka, Rose, Alya, Nino (maybe), Chloe, Sabrina, Adrien, and Marinette!  ** _@lix_ ** will you be coming?

** lix:  ** yeah sure

**lilabug:** Great! It’s a sleepover! 6pm Saturday to 10am Sunday! I’ll send my address to everyone in their DMs. 

**nettie:** yaaaaay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s going on with lila mari and adrien? hmm...


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No boning ever will happen in this fic. They joke about it because they are teenagers. 
> 
> Alya finds out that Chat visits Marinette at night. Lila lies. Marinette plays nice?

GENERAL CHAT

** ladyblogger ™️ ** **:** _**@nettie**_ so are u not gonna tell anyone that apparently CHAT NOIR VISITS YOU LIKE, ALMOST NIGHTLY ON YOUR BALCONY?? 

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** omg... is the reason ur such a big cn fan is because you guys are boning

** AdrienAgreste:  ** BONING????

** nettie: ** oh my god

** nettie:  ** we are NOT BONING OH MY GOD.

** AdrienAgreste:  ** CHAT NOIR IS NOT BONING MARINETTE.

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** and how do you know?

**ninyo:** alya pls

**AdrienAgreste:** uhh

** AdrienAgreste:  ** he doesn’t like marinette like that! i just know it lol ok. he likes ladybug anyways!

** nettie:  ** i should be wounded but you’re right why would he like me haha

** ladyblogger™️:  ** :( you sound so dejected

** nettie:  ** i’m literally texting? you can’t hear my tone over text lol.

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** but still

**ninyo:** harsh adrien

**ninyo:** did u just tell marinette she’s not bone worthy

**nettie:** can we, not, like, talk about my bone worthiness 

**ninyo:** sorry

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** sorry

**AdrienAgreste:** sorry

** lilabug:  ** It is a little true though!

** AdrienAgreste:  ** What do you mean?

** lilabug:  ** Marinette isn’t like, attractive enough for Chat Noir. He likes ladybug!

** AdrienAgreste:  ** I mean, no. Marinette is attractive and i’m sure Chat Noir thinks so too, like being in love with someone else doesn’t mean someone else isn’t attractive.

** lilabug:  ** Oh my god! I’m so sorry, Marinette, if you thought I was saying you were unattractive. You’re very pretty! I feel so bad now, I feel like I can’t say anything right and like I’m always being shitty.

** Ninyo:  ** Woah hey dudette! you aren’t shitty at all! you’re a great friend and i’m sure marinette didn’t think you meant that.

** nettie:  ** it’s fine liela.

** nettie:  ** *lila

** nettie:  ** dw about it

** lilabug:  ** Thanks so much Marinette!

** ladyblogger™️:  ** hey lila everyone feels shitty sometimes but i promise you aren’t a band person because something u said came out wrong!

** ninyo:  ** yeah!

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ): ** Yeah! We live you Lila and you’re a great friend!!!! :3 <3 ^-^

** lilabug:  ** Thanks so much all of you. I’ve just been having a tough week is all.

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** don’t sweat it girl. do you want to talk about it? 

** lilabug: ** if you don’t mind...

** ninyo:  ** of course not!!

**lilabug:** It’s just that I’ve been having flare ups all week. My tinnitus is driving me absolutely mad and my arthritis has been hurting so much. I want to stay home but I’ve already missed so much from my recent trip so I can’t afford to miss much more. Plus it’s an anniversary of something bad that happened to me soon so there’s that... :/

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** oh lila, i’m so sorry. if there is anything any of us can do to help we would love to, just ask! if you need to keep talking you can call me

**lilabug:** thanks alya, you’re a great best friend. all of you are. 

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ** **):** we’re here for you!!!!

**ninyo:** yeah bro!!

**Mylene:** We are always here for you to have a shoulder to cry on! (Ivan is agreeing besides me!)

**MAXimum:** Affirmative! Crying can help you feel better, as well as talking to friends. 

**kim69:** maybe no hugs but i’m totally here for u if you want to get your mind off things and watch some epic pranks _**@lix**_ and i have planned 

**lix:** yeah. 

**lilabug:** ;-; You are all so nice! Well I gotta go eat dinner! Thanks for letting me vent a bit!

-

DMS

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** hey did lila’s comment bother u? she didn’t mean it. 

**nettie:** i know. it didn’t, it’s fine. i was just absorbed in my latest commission piece!

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** oh cool! ok i’m glad girl. i’m glad you’re becoming friends with lila!

**nettie:** yep! well gotta get back to work. 

**ladyblogger ™️** **:** oh and tomorrow i demand info about chat noir

**nettie:** never 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my summaries r so shit


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is sad. Half the chat is gay so far. Sabrina and Juleka chat (??) and Alix shares some... Concerning things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for homophobic hate crimes/assault/bullying. it’s mentioned but nothing in depth!

GENERAL CHAT

** tomatohair:  ** did... everyone forget about me

** lilabug:  ** OH MY GOD I’M AN AWFUL PERSON I’M SO SO SORRY NATHANIEL!!! DO U STILL WANT TO COME OVER?

** tomatohair: ** it’s fine haha, just messing with you a little. seems in bad taste now though. so sorry! i had a sleepover with marc anyways!

** jothjules:  ** awww

** tomatohair:  ** awww shut up

** lix:  ** aww the gays are being stupid

** jothjules:  ** like you can talk

**tomatohair:** ah lest you forget you are also, gay

** lix:  ** fuck y’all.

** brina:  ** you guys are gay?

** tomatohair: ** i thought it was like, public knowledge

** brina:  ** oh.

** jothjules:  ** you don’t have a problem with it, do you?

** brina:  ** huh?

**brina:** oh of course not!! ah,, hold on let me DM you

-

DM

**brina:** oh i am just... I think i’m a lesbian? so i’m kind of new to this community thing. i’m hoping my uh... wat is it? gay gps? gets better? 

**juleka:** you... do you mean a gaydar 

**brina:** yes!

**juleka:** lmao. yeah spotting gays gets easier the deeper into the community u go lol. but i’m glad ur figuring ur self out! do you want to stay closeted?

**brina:** closeted?

** juleka:  ** like... do you want people to know ur gay

** brina:  ** uhm... not yet

** juleka:  ** ok! secret is safe with me.

** brina:  ** thanks juleka!

** juleka:  ** no prob. bob

-

**tomatohair:** so is brina a homophobe or not

**brina:** it’s SAbrina. also no! i just didn’t realize you guys were lgbt :) i have a uh cousin who’s lgbt and she’s so much different from you guys but then again she is brazilian so... 

**lix:** literally that made no sense but i’m just gonna trust that you aren’t going to shove my head down a toilet for liking girls

**brina:** thanks...??

**brina:** did someone shove your head down a toilet?

** lix:  ** yeah, when i was like. 11 i said i had a crush on a girl from a movie and this other girl shoved my into a. toilet. classique bullying 

** lix:  ** good times.

** tomatohair:  ** holy shit.

** jothjules:  ** what the fuck

** lix:  ** it’s all good now i’m not trapped in that hell school anymore :)

** tomatohair:  ** alix i’m pretty sure that’s a hate crime or something

** jothjules:  ** or abuse

** lix:  ** i know! :D it’s fine tho. it was like 5 years ago haha

**brina:** your amount of enthusiasm is concerning. 

**queenB:** uh yeah. that’s really fucking cruel. 

** lix:  ** even by your standards?

** queenB:  ** alix please i haven’t been too much of a bitch since i was 14

** lix: ** ... yeah lol sorry

** tomatohair:  ** are we just going to ignore the fact you literally have been assaulted

** lix:  ** yes we are the convo is over

**tomatohair:** alix i don’t think it is

** jothjules:  ** nath let her be

** lix:  ** THANK YOU

** lix:  ** i promise i’m fine. if i need to talk i’ll dm one of u guys i’m not that stupid

** queenB:  ** your self sacrificial ass begs to differ

** lix:  ** wdym

** queenB:  ** augh. nevermind

** jothjules:  ** cryptic.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study groups and the feared vent channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY i know my chapters r short but i hope they’ll get longer

GENERAL CHAT

** AdrienAgreste:  ** I hate this class.

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ): ** even with is in it?

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ): ** *us not is

** AdrienAgreste:  ** No, I mean the stuff we learn in here.

** ninyo:  ** thought u loved school dude?

** AdrienAgreste:  ** Well, yeah, I do, but sometimes the English lessons give me grief.

** ladyblogger™️:  ** I feel that.

** ninyo:  ** lmao yeah. please let me stick to knowing french for the rest of my life.

** nettie:  ** or you can ask me for help? i’ll willingly help my friends with studying.

** ladyblogger™️:  ** thx nettie!! but nino and i are study buddies. maybe u can help adrien tho!

** AdrienAgreste:  ** I’d love that!!

** nettie:  ** ugfhsubw

** nettie:  ** I MEANT YES SURE!!!

** lilabug:  ** can i join? it’s been hard for me to grasp too. 

**nettie:** uh sure

**AdrienAgreste:** ah before i say yes, lemme check with my dad. 

-

VENT

** nettie:  ** so tired. so sleepy

** nettie:  ** always late mmle bustier hates me

** nettie:  ** harassment from shitty people who think $20 is enou gh to commission me a ball gown

** nettie:  ** stupid love problems

** nettie:  ** stupid akumas all the fucking time

** nettie:  ** ok i’m done gonna cry

ladyblogger™️: _**@**_ _**nettie**_ are u ok now?

** nettie:  ** peachy.

** - **

** DM **

** ladyblogger™️:  ** mari are u ok??? i don’t want you to get akumatized.

** nettie:  ** yeah i’m ok now. a friend calmed me down!

** ladyblogger™️:  ** oh? who? chat noir perhaps?

** nettie:  ** no lol

** nettie:  ** her name is

** nettie:  ** tiki

**ladyblogger™️:** online friend?

** nettie: ** kinda. parents irl friends daughter but ldr

** ladyblogger™️:  ** tell her thanks for taking care of my bff. ily mari and pls don’t get akumatized

** nettie:  ** haha i wont

** ladyblogger™️:  ** ok... but fr girl. i love you can do think i’d get akumatized if you did too

** nettie:  ** ...

**nettie:** thanks? love you too.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so bland rn it’s so ahortfrt

GENERAL CHAT

**AdrienAgreste:** how do you make group chats with certain people

**ninyo:** go to the dm tab and create a new one with the @s of everyone u want in it

**AdrienAgreste:** thx

-

DM - Squad

-> **AdrienAgreste** added **nettie** , **ninyo** , and **ladyblogger™️** to the group

_**AdrienAgreste** changed the group name to  Squad _

**AdrienAgreste:** for the ogs

**ninyo:** wh.

** ninyo:  ** THE OGS???

** AdrienAgreste:  ** i have learned slang. bro. dude.

**ninyo:** this is so wrong

**ladyblogger™️:** this does feel kind of weird 

**ladyblogger™️:** to see adrien typing this stuff 

**nettie:** hgghsj 

**AdrienAgreste:** that’s a key smash right?

_** AdrienAgreste  ** changed his nickname to  ** UnderAgreste ** _

** UnderAgreste:  ** heh. just found out i can do this

** nettie:  ** oh my god.

** nettie:  ** another pun loving freak

** UnderAgreste:  ** you wound me

**UnderAgreste:** what do u have against this devilishly handsome, and according to you, pretty, cute, and stupid blonde! what’s wrong with puns!

** nettie:  ** AUGEBWKENHSIS

** ladyblogger ™️ :  ** u broke her agreste

** ninyo:  ** this is so funny alya dm me babe

** ladyblogger ™️ :  ** k babe


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written chapter! Lila is devil spawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for panic attacks and sexual assault (nothing graphic)

Marinette grumbled, as she shoved a shirt into her duffel bag. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to!” Tikki says, pushing her cheek against her Chosen’s. She hoped it would soothe the pigtailed girl who was angrily packing an overnight bag. Thankfully, the little kwami’s hopes were fulfilled. Marinette sighed and lied her hands in her lap gently and nuzzled Tikki back. 

“I know... It’s just... I don’t want her to be there with Adrien.”

“Marinette, don’t get so jealous! You know Adrien doesn’t like her.”

She sighed. “That’s the problem though. Adrien is so uncomfortable around her. I’d feel better being able to be the barrier between them.” Tikki worriedly flew in front of her bluebell eyes, looking into them. Subconsciously, the blunette rubbed her neck gently. 

“I don’t like you putting yourself in that position. You’ve almost gotten akumatized five times in the past month!” Akumas didn’t stop chasing if you were a miraculous user. And facts didn’t care if they made the unmasked heroine wince. Perhaps it was a grimace if a memory or one of guilt. 

Perhaps both. 

“Yeah, I know. But I’ll be fine! I promise.” Giving a reassured smile that warmed Tikki’s heart, she nodded trusting her friend. “Hopefully Adrien being there will stop her from becoming rabid,” she muttered under her breath, to which Tikki suddenly second guessed herself. 

“Oh Marinette...” 

_ Ding! _

“Alya’s here! Quick Tikki, let’s go!”

-

At the sleepover, she was the first to arrive with Alya. Juleka and Rose came next, then Alix, then Chloe and Sabrina. The boys were last, Nino had agreed to give Adrien a ride and the model in question was running late. 

Lila clasped her hands once everyone was present. It was already seven o’clock, the girls waiting for Nino and Adrien by chatting and eating some snacks that had been set out, but now that everyone was here, it was time to party!

“What do you all want to play?”

Rose hummed in excitement. “Ooh! How about a slumber party game!” Juleka grumbled something negative about dares, while Alya and Alix cheered. Sabrina nodded along with Rose, Chloe hanging back by Marinette. 

“You really don’t want to be here, huh?” The blonde snickered, bumping shoulders with Marinette. 

No one else knew how opposite ends of the spectrum, Chloe and Marinette, became friends. 

“Spin the bottle! Come over here everyone!” Lila cheered with Rose and Sabrina. 

Marinette snorted. “Yeah, not my idea of a relaxing Saturday.” 

“So why don’t you leave?”

“Same reason as why you won’t.” That earned a quirked eyebrow from the mayor’s daughter. 

“What do you mean?” 

The two made their way to the circle that everyone was forming. Marinette lowered her voice. 

“You can’t have not noticed how uncomfortable Adrien is with her.” Chloe’s face of confusion settled into a face of disgust. 

“She can’t keep her hands off of him.”

The one thing that contributed to their sudden bonding was the fact that Chloe was the only person (besides Adrien, but that was different) who knew Lila lied. 

Well, everyone knew Lila lied about some stuff, like knowing Prince Ali, other famous celebrities, and rescuing Jagged’s (fake) cat. However she chalked it up to wanting to be liked by the class, and after all, they were 12. What did you expect? So once Lila came clean with her lies (not all of them, although no one else knew that) Marinette was expected to make nice with the Italian girl. So she did. For Alya, for all of her friends, but especially for Adrien. 

Lila cornered her once again, making sure Marinette had no choice but to play bffs. 

Chloe however, was never fond of the liar, and after Lila had left the bathrooms, Chloe swung the stall door open that she was hiding in. Marinette’s silent tears stopped as Chloe gently enveloped her in a hug, yet fiercely whispering “holy fuck” about the whole ordeal. Chloe was openly spur to Lila, which half the class chalked it up as her being an asshole still. It was true, but wasn’t it within good reason?

So it ended up a silent pact to keep Adrien safe. After all, Chloe cared for the boy who was basically her brother, and Marinette loved her best friend, even if she wished they were more. 

-

Now back at the circle, the bottle game had begun. The rules were it could land on anyone, two boys, two girls, etcetera. Dating status didn’t matter, and if you didn’t want to make out for the 3 minutes in a closet, you could just chat. 

Lila spun the bottle. Adrien looked anxious. 

“Ooh, Alya and Nino!” The girls cheered and Adrien clasped his bro’s back as the lovebirds made their way into the closet. 

“Don’t get carried away!” Marinette teased, to which her best friend flipped her off and disappeared into the closet. 

Eventually the three minutes were up, and Alya and Nino tumbled out, adjusting shirts and glasses that had been askew. The bottle was spun again, landing on Rose and Juleka. They both went in, blushing and anxious, but Juleka was elated when she came out, pink lipstick on her face. Rose smirked at her girlfriend’s flustered face. Next Lila and Sabrina went in, walking out was a bright red tomato with the liar in tow. Apparently it was one kiss, and Juleka whooped. Sabrina shot daggers at her and sat down. 

The game went on, Marinette and Alya chatting in the closet, Nino and Alix talking about music, Chloe and Sabrina sharing a chaste kiss to which both denied happened. Alix and Marinette ended up together in the closet, Alix suggesting to do a quick kiss. To even her own surprise, she obliged. Both laughed after the awkward kiss and returned to the circle. Alix and Chloe were paired up, Alix’s face as pink as her hair. Much to Adrien’s delight, he hadn’t been forced into a closet at all. 

However, black cats are often seen as unlucky, and oh how true it rang. 

-

Marinette and Chloe shared a worried look as Lila whisked Adrien into the small dark closet. 

As Lila closed the door he could hear his heart beating in his ears, his muscles aching to run. Adrien wasn’t quite sure if the adrenaline he felt was from the claustrophobia or the fact Lila was pressed up against him. Whatever she was speaking, he didn’t hear a word. The beating of his heart drowned out even his own thoughts. 

Suddenly, hands looped around his neck and he froze. The blonde felt a face close. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Ladybug. Just as he’d done too many times before that. 

He hated every second, making sure to vigorously wipe his face just in case Lila decided to smear her lipstick on him. Marking him, as if he were her pet. The thoughts made him shudder as they exited the closet. Marinette looked worried, Chloe looking downright murderous. 

-

The night went on. The events from the closet cling to Adrien like a fever that wouldn’t leave, uncomfortable and without any relief. They continued to play party games. Truth or dare involved Rose and Juleka in each other’s lap, much to their own embarrassment, Alix becoming a walking advertisement for the inner contents of a first aid kit, andNino admitting his freebie list (and to further boost Adrien’s ego, Chat Noir being up as the second.) After Marinette almost ending up with a concussion (thankfully without one, but still an ice pack) they changed games. Eventually It was around 12am. Nino and Adrien waved goodbye to the girls and went to sleep in the guest room, while the others occupied the living room in sleeping bags. Nino and him chatted a bit, before both passed out from the day’s excitement. 

-

Chloe turned to Marinette. “Do you think Adrien is okay? He was pretty quiet after he went into the closet with Lila.” Her voice was a quiet whisper, as to not be heard by anyone but the girl who lied besides her.

“I dunno. I hope so.” Bluebell eyes flickered to the door of the guest room. 

“Yeah. Night Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe yawned, rolling over andpromptly passing out. 

“Night.” 

Lila curled a fist around her blankets. Marinette was easy to control; threaten her friends, her family, herself. But she’d need to do something about Chloe. 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they discuss why hawkmoth keeps akumatizing baby august, over and over again, for the past few years. hm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah while everyone is 16-17 rn in the fic, canon timeline is mostly the same so they would have gotten their miraculouses at 12 like in canon (and this why they’ve even design with pigeon man akumatizations for 4 years lol)

GENERAL

** jothjules:  ** is anyone gonan talk abt the akuma today

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ): ** no

** jothjules:  ** rude. marriage over

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ): ** HEY.

** lix:  ** yeah isn’t this like the fifth time HM has akumatized baby august

** MAXimum:  ** HM?

** lix:  ** hawkmoth

** MAXimum:  ** Oh.

** jothjules:  ** yeah, also why is it only ever august? for the like the past 4 years?

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ): ** and the thing about this topic again, is baby august really a baby if he’s four years old

** lix:  ** baby logic

** ninyo:  ** yeah it’s pretty weird

** ladyblogger ™️ :  ** not much weirder than pigeon dude that HM has akumatized like over forty times now

**ninyo:** i think because of the whole state mandated therapy shit everyone’s better at keeping their emotions in check

**jothjules:** yeah and HM has gotten desperate

** ladyblogger ™️: ** very.reminds me, i’m doing a article on the ladyblog about akuma shelters, did i miss any?

**ladyblogger ™️: ** akumashelterlaws.doc 

**nettie:** my parent’s bakery is under inspection to be a shelter, bc our cellar is a good spot, if you want to mention to keep an eye out for it’s status?

**queenB:** the hotel is one 

**queenB:** to be more specific, the south end of the hotel only

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ** **):** the pet shelter down the road from jule’s place accepts shelter for larger animals! (like horses)

**lix:** how the fuck would you have a horse in the middle of paris is the real question

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ** **):** there are stables and arenas in the outer skirts of the city! :( don’t be rude

** lix:  ** sorry!!

** jothjules:  ** i’ll be handing you your ass next class, alix

** lix:  ** thanks but i only want one girl to touch my ass and it’s not u ;)

** jothjules:  ** hey alya give me mod role?

**_ jothjules  _ ** _ has changed  _ **_ lix _ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_ resident asshole _ **

**ladyblogger ™️: **i should’ve seen that coming

**resident asshole:** HEY

**jothjules:** :)

_**ladyblogger ™️ **has changed **resident asshole** ’s nickname to **lix** _

**lix:** thanks alya

** ninyo:  ** what’s going on

** jothjules: ** war

** lix:  ** ass touching

** kim69: ** lol

**rose (/‿ ＼✿ ): ** you’re all children. shut up

** kim69:  ** yes ma’am

** lix:  ** yes ma’am 

** ninyo:  ** yes ma’am 

** jothjules:  ** yes ma’am

**_rose (/‿ ＼✿ ) _ ** _ has changed _ **_rose (/‿ ＼✿ )_ ** _ ‘s nickname to _ **_ mlle rose _ **

** jothjules :  ** _ swoons _

** lix:  ** ew

** ninyo:  ** ok we are NOT starting this again

**ladyblogger™️:** THANK YOU

**ladyblogger™️:** anyways i’m posting the article soon + the edits y’all sent here so thanks and behave yourselves while i’m offline

-

DM

**AdrienAgreste:** hey can i ask u something

**AdrienAgreste:** nino?

**ninyo:** soeey for late reply i was djing a bat mitzvah for my cousin 

**ninyo:** dj-ing? dj ing?

**ninyo:** whatever, anyways what’s up bro 

** AdrienAgreste:  ** nvm it’s fine

** AdrienAgreste:  ** how was the party?

** ninyo:  ** it was cool but are u sure u don’t need to talk?

** AdrienAgreste:  ** yeah i’m fine

** ninyo:  ** ok i’m glad :)

**AdrienAgreste:** so tell me abt the gig!!

-

GENERAL

**lilabug:** Could someone send me the homework? I was at the doctor’s all night yesterday. :(

**Mylene:** homework.png

**lilabug:** thank you so much!!

**ivan07:** we also had this one

**ivan07:** frenchhistory.doc

**ivan07:** wait that’s just she sheet lemme send the answers

**MAXimum:** Lila, I’d gladly help you finish your homework! We can video call to work on it. I do not advise sending the answers because studies show you learn less by copying than actively reading and comprehending. 

**nettie:** go max!!!

**ivan07:** oh that’s true

**Mylene:** Oops! We can still work through both sheets! We can do a group video call here I think!

**MAXimum:** Actually, GoogleHangouts might be better. Discord is known for it’s bad quality video and audio.

**ninyo:** unless u have nitro

**ladyblogger™️:** not everyone has nitro like you nino

**lilabug:** Oh, thank you! I don’t think I can call, sore throat (why i was at the doctors) and all. 

**ivan07:** oh ok. i’ll send the sheet then

**ivan07:** frenchhistoryhw.png

**lilabug:** Thank you so much Ivan and Mylene! See you guys at school tomorrow hopefully. Now I’m going to go do the homework and rest. Goodnight!

**Mylene:** Goodnight! Hope you feel better, drink some tea!

**ivan07:** goodnight :)

**MAXimum:** Mylene is correct! Tea will help you feel better. Sleep well and study hard. 

**nettie:** anyways.

**AdrienAgreste:** Wait, we had homework?

** lix:  ** omg agreste

** lix:  ** can we get an F in the chat

** ivan07:  ** f

** MAXimum:  ** F.

**ninyo:** F

**ladyblogger™️:** fffff

**nettie:** f 

**AdrienAgreste:** What

**AdrienAgreste:** What does F mean?

**ladyblogger™️:** it means fuck

**ninyo:** * gasp* alya how could you

**MAXimum:** [ https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1491238-press-f-to-pay-respects](https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1491238-press-f-to-pay-respects)

**nettie:** good to see max is a man of culture 

**nettie:** idk if i can say the same to you though

**AdrienAgreste:** First you call me a pretty cute and dumb model, then you say I am not well versed in memes?

**AdrienAgreste:** I will tell you I am great verse

**ninyo:** HAGAGAJAH ADRIEN BRO

**ladyblogger™️:** wish I could see mari’s face rn

**nettie:** i

**ladyblogger™️:** lmao she’s offline you keep breaking her agreste!!!!

**AdrienAgreste:** What did I do?

**AdrienAgreste:** OH MY GOD MY MESSAGE SENT EARLY I MEANT TO SAH IM GREATLY VERSED IN MEMES OH MY GOD IM GONNA GONDIE OF EMBARASSMENT BRB

**ninyo:** this chat is golden alya

**ladyblogger™️:** why thank you mi amor

**lix:** * gags *

**tomatohead:** it’s your fault that you can’t get a girlfriend 

**lix:** what does that have to do with anything mister “he’s just a friend” kurtzberg 

**tomatohead:** it means you can’t shame out friends for being cute couples just because you’re jealous mx i want to date [redacted] but she hates me most likely

**lix:** nath you better run because i’m skating to your place rn, to come and strangle you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SWORE I POSTED THIS BUT I GUESS I DIDNT IM SOREY  
> also canonically alix and nathaniel are good friends and nathaniel goes to visit alix all the time (seen in reverser)


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see some superheroes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for mentions of death

Welcome to your server, **ladybug**!

Now, let’s help you get the party started. 

-> **chat noir** just joined. Hide your bananas. 

-> **Carapace** just joined. Can I get a heal?

-> **Rena** has spawned in the server. 

-> **bunnyx** hopped into the server. Kangaroo!

**bunnyx:** wrong animal but okay

** chat noir:  ** great idea milady

** Rena:  ** ...

** bunnyx:  ** i don’t have future vision but i swear to god rena

** Rena:  ** * tips fedora *

-> **Viperion** joined. You must construct additional pythons. 

**chat noir:** heh. puns

-> Welcome, **ryuko**. We were expecting you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-> Swoosh. **Pegasus** just landed. 

-> Big **king monkey** showed up!

** king monkey:  ** big king monkey???

** chat noir:  ** shhh. just trust discord’s introductory messages

** rena:  ** big words from a furry

**chat noir:** OH ARE WE JUST JUMPING STRAIGHT TO THERE?? NO PROMPT?? OK I SEE HOW IT IS. like you can talk

-> Where’s **queen bee**? In the server!

** queen bee:  ** Sup, losers.

** ladybug:  ** queen bee, pls

** queen bee:  ** sorry

** queen bee:  ** Sup, not-losers.

** ladybug:  ** :) 

**ladybug:** ok some ground rules: no revealing identities. if you figure out someone else’s identity, keep it to yourself. or dm me idk. identity is confusing. don’t be a dick, and this is mostly so i can ping you guys if we have an akuma, a need for a temp hero, or hawkmoth speculation work. do NOT let anyone into this server or account (since i know your made a new email and account for this) and log out whenever you leave your phone for more than five minutes. basically, all hero rules apply. 

**chat noir:** of course buggaboo! no identity shenanigans!

**ladybug:** and pinging are for EMERGENCIES ONLY. 

** chat noir:  ** this feels very pointed at me.

**Rena:** hah. 

**chat noir:** oh, don’t we have like 1 other temp hero we should add? 

**ladybug:** who? 

** chat noir:  ** multimouse!!!

** ladybug:  ** we retired her.

** chat noir:  ** .... we retired queen bee but she’s here still

** ladybug:  ** well!!! she’s being reformed as honeybee. 

**chat noir:** why can’t we reform multimouse as like... mousinette? or something?

** ladybug:  ** she’s too busy, she’s retired.

**chat noir:** please?  🥺🥺🥺🥺

**ladybug:** ugh. fine. if we are shoving retired heros in here might as well bring aspik

**Rena:** as much as your guy’s married bickering couple argument is entertaining, who’s multimouse and aspik?

**chat noir:** aspik is _**@Viperion**_ ‘s original

**Carapace:** what?

**Viperion:** ... Chat meant to say that aspik had the snake miraculous before I did. 

**chat noir:** and multimouse is the amazing hero that helped my lady and I during kwami buster!!!!

**chat noir:** but we have viperion so there’s no reason to being aspik in 

**ladybug:** idk how he’d feel about being left out???

**Rena:** just invite them both or not at all! anyways, we can have more friends if u do!!

** ladybug:  ** ughh

**chat noir:** multimouse! multimouse! multimouse!!! 

**Viperion:** aspik is a cool guy. bring him in, it’ll be fun. 

**ladybug** : uggghhh. fine. i’ll ask them to join sometime this week. no promises they will tho. 

**chat noir:** yay :)

-

GENERAL - Hero Server

**king monkey:** oh hell yeah!

**ryuko:** wait, is this chat solely for akuma notifications and help requests or is this also to allow us to talk to eachother?

**ladybug:** talk! in events where we need to gather everyone (or a majority of us) it’s good to have some background with the person. makes you work better as a team!

**ryuko:** Ohhh. Okay, thank you Ladybug.

**ladybug:** no problem ryuko! I’m glad you’re here. 

~~**ryuko:** o///o ~~

**chat noir:** did you really just use the blushing emoticon. 

**ryuko:** No. I accidentally key smashed.

**ryuko:** There. Message deleted.

**chat noir:** :0 :(

-

**Rena: _@everyone_** akuma at the antenna

**king monkey:** antenna?

**Rena:** Dubbed by the ladyblog, the eiffel tower is an akuma hotspot so they call it the antenna. a little bit shorter than writing out the eiffel tower. 

**king monkey:** oh ok. cool. wait, i thought ladybug is supposed to be the only one who’s allowed to ping?

**ladybug:** nope, only chat and i will ping for temp hero availability, while anyone can report akumas. _**@Rena**_ i’ll be there in a moment. do you know any history of the akumatized victim?

**Rena:** he seems to be trampeding around the city, throwing flame balls from a birthday candle-like staff. not sure what they do yet. 

**chat noir:** maybe no one wished him a happy birthday? :(

**ladybug:** well let’s go surprise him with a party. Rena, care to join?

**Rena:** omg yes. dm me meeting spot

**ladybug:** sure thing. this’ll be a piece of cake!

**chat noir:** MILADy MAKING PUNS??!!

**chat noir:** it really must be my birthday....

-

DMS

**Carapace:** hey rena are you guys ok??

**Rena:** yeah. i’m recharging trixx in an alley real quick. chat got hit by a fireball. lb is going to find you to get some help.

**Carapace:** shit ok. tell her i’m by the louvre in the alley behind the cat cafe. 

**Rena:** k. love u, see you in the battlefield soon 

**Carapace:** love you too. 

-

GENERAL - Hero Server

** ryuko:  ** What happened to Chat Noir?

** Pegasus:  ** From the looks of it, the akuma’s power turns whoever’s hit by the flaming balls into a wax puddle. 

** Viperion:  ** shit. is cn like.. dead?

**king monkey:** oh my god oh my god hawkmoth is going to win and i’m never going to get to kiss my girlfriend oh my goddd

**bunnyx:** hey, chill. it’ll be okay i think. plus, lb’s miraculous ladybug undos it all.

**ryuko:** Yeah. I really do not care to think about the possible amount of casualties that could be had if Ladybug’s powers did not fix everything. For my own sanity, and all.

**bunnyx:** okay, i think that’s enough depressing stuff for today you lot. 

** king monkey:  ** oh fuck, that was close

** ryuko:  ** When did Carapace show up?

** Pegasus:  ** a few minutes ago I believe.

** queen bee:  ** holy shit. 

-

DM

**ladybug:** I love you chaton. please stop self sacrificing. i can’t keep seeing you die over and over again. 

**chat noir:** aw. i love you too, my lady. but please, i’m more expendable than you are, and you need to be protected in order to use your miraculous ladybug to restore everything. plus you always bring me back!

**ladybug:** that’sthe problem. you aren’t less important than me. 

**ladybug:** what happens if you don’t get up one day. what happens if my ladybugs can’t fix you. please chat, i can’t lose you.

**char noir:** notre dame in 30?

** ladybug:  ** yeah. bring a blanket

**chat noir:** only if you bring the snacks buggaboo.

-

GENERAL - Hero Server

-> Cheers, love! **aspik** is here!

**ladybug:** welcome! you don’t have to stay if you dont like to,but chat insisted any previous miraculous users should join too so... not to say that you aren’t welcome here! i do hope you’ll hang around :)

**aspik:** thanks!! :) i think i’ll stay!

**ladybug:** hfgsj awesome!!!

-> Hello. Is it **multimouse** you’re looking for?

** chat noir:  ** ABSOLUTELY!

** chat noir:  ** welcome princess!

**multimouse:** chat -.-

** chat noir:  ** ouch. 

**Rena:** way to kick a guy!

** Rena:  ** like you already. so, mouse miraculous?

**multimouse:** yep! 


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longtime no see! sorry:)   
> \- viperion and aspik chat. viperion wonders how long exactly did aspik stay in the time loop...?  
> \- lila being lila.  
> \- nino chloe and marinette form the lila and gabriel hateclub!  
> \- chat noir... are you ok??

VENT - CLASS CHAT

**ninyo:** do you ever get really worried about someone? like you think you know them but you don’t

**ninyo:** but like not in a bad way, but like they’re hiding something that’s really upsetting

**ninyo:** Shit, that still sounds bad. more like they pretend to be okay but they aren’t?

**nettie** : i understand the feeling nino :(

**queenB:** Me as well.

-

NEW DM - ???

**ninyo:** are you guys talking about Adrien?

**nettie:** yeah

**queenB:** Uhm, who else would we be talking about? 

**ninyo:** thank god

**ninyo:** i was hanging out at one of Adrien’s photo shoots 

**nettie:** oh boy

**ninyo:** and lila is there right, being all handsy with him which i don’t think was the photographer’s idea

**queenB:** Vomit. 

**ninyo:** anyways, his dad is there that day and he calls him into a trailer and when adrien comes out he looks crushed, and then the photo shoot went to shit basically

**ninyo:** i don’t know if it’s lila or his dad or both but the dude is definitely not okay

**queenB:** Both. 

**nettie:** both

**queenB:** Hey, now we have one more person in the team of Take Down Lila Rossi and Kill Gabriel Agreste. 

-

DM

**ninyo:** sorry for not believing you about lila. now the i think about it even after she apologized for lying, she still has a lot of lies. 

**nettie:** thanks, nino. You’re one of my best friends and it kind of hurt to see you take her side in the beginning. your apology means the world to me!

**ninyo:** yeah, i’ve been a real ass. thanks for being… well, you. <3 

**nettie:** :) 

**ninyo:** I know Alya being buddy buddy with her is killing you, so i’ll try to get her to come around. 

**nettie:** Thanks nino. i’ve come to learn  _ I _ can’t do anything anymore, everyone needs to come around by themselves or with help from another person. 

**ninyo:** yeah. adrien needs someone to rely on. be there when i can’t, nette?

**nettie:** of course. :)

-

GENERAL - CLASS CHAT 

**mlle rose:** I was thinking of joining the Rainbow Club! Does anyone want to come and join with me?!!

**jothjules:** Sure, just one meeting a week though. our beautiful lead singer of kitty section can’t miss out on too many rehearsals!

**mlle rose:** aww <3 <3

**lilabug:** What is the RainbowClub?

**mlle rose:** A club for lgbtq students! :3

**lilabug:** Wait, why would we need one of those?

**jothjules:** um because we have gay students who need a space to feel protected and safe in this school?

**lilabug:** but wouldn’t it be kind of discriminatory towards people who aren’t gay?

**lix:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE JOKINGH oh my god

**tomatohair:** Hey, uh, what the fuck?

**lilabug:** Wait, what did I say wrong? :(

**queenB:** Well, you kind of just implied straight people can be discriminated against…

**lix:** and cis people too lila PLEASE educate yourself 

**mlle rose:** You should come to a meeting! It’ll be good to be educated, plus the club is open to LGBTQ students and allies!

**nettie:** wow lila this is low even for you

**mlle rose:** I think she’s just uneducated Marinette! Back when I was like, 11 I thought the same thing, so don’t blame her too much!

**tomatohair:** idk you’d think being 16 and traveling the world doesn’t strip you of critical thinking

**lix:** GETTEM BOY

**lilabug:** Why is everybody attacking me! I’m sorry!!  **_@mlle rose_ ** i’ll gladly take up your offer to attend a meeting! :)

**mlle rose:** Okay!! Also, I don’t think anyone was trying to attack you, just shocked. <3

**nettie:** yeah it’s not like half the class is openly gay or anything, it’s not like as lgbtq teens we feel afraid from homophobia even if it’s unintentional so uhh sure

**jothjules:** mari pls 

**nettie:** sorry rose, I know you mean well :)

-

GENERAL- HERO CHAT

**ladybug:** akuma @ palais garnier 

**chat noir:** isn’t that the opera house? 

**ladybug:** yes now go!!

**Carapace:** ouch. do you ever see chat get launched against buildings and just cringe a lot

**rena:** all the time! 

**ladybug:** **_@Viperion_ ** giving ur miraculous meet me @ the spot and chat will give it to you 

**Viperion:** On my way now.

-

**queen bee:** Quick battle, wow.

**chat noir:** seems quick because viperion used the snake miraculous until we got it right. probably not very quick for him 

**Viperion:** yeah, it was more like an hour. gtg, going to go shower and take a quick nap

**ladybug:** okay! take care of yourself and thanks for the help today.

**Viperion:** No problem, ladybug and chat noir!

-

DMS

**aspik:** hey, you doing okay?

**Viperion:** yeah, why? 

**aspik:** the snake miraculous is pretty taxing to use. were you really only there for an hour?

**Viperion:** yeah. uh, A? you’re kind of freaking me out. 

**Viperion:** before you gave me the miraculous, how long were you? 

**Viperion:** ???

-

DMS

**Viperion:** hey LB could you keep an eye on aspik for me if you happen to see him?

**ladybug:** of course, how come? is something wrong with him?

**Viperion:** i think he implied he was not in the time loop for only a few hours like he said before.

**ladybug:** shit. how long do you think he was in there for?

**Viperion:** your guess is as good as mine

**ladybug:** thanks for telling me! i’ll swing by and ask him how he is. 

-

VENT - CLASS CHAT

**AdrienAgreste:** :(

**nettie:** what’s wrong?

**AdrienAgreste:** thinking about things that make me upset scared and sad

**AdrienAgreste:** don’t worry i won’t get akumatized

**AdrienAgreste:** got good breathing exercises :)

**nettie:** okay :)

-

DMS

**nettie:** did this have anything to do with lila??

**AdrienAgreste:** no but she does make me angry scared and upset 

**nettie:** what did she do? i stg if she threatened you like she did with me i’ll personally off her

**nettie:** wait. i’m supposed to be a good person i will not off her, just… accidentally step on her foot with my tallest heels 

**AdrienAgreste:** Wait, she  _ threatened _ you????

**nettie:** …

**nettie:** yeah. it was a while ago but i didn’t tell you bc you said we should take the high road

**AdrienAgreste:** God mari, i’m so sorry. i thought she was just lying to make herself look good at a new school, i didn’t think she would threaten anyone. i really hope you’ll forgive me

**nettie:** it’s ok!! you meant well :)

**nettie:** but she confessed to things you knew were lies, why do you still not believe her?

**nettie:** not saying that’s a bad thing but i’m actually curious

**AdrienAgreste:** i’ll tell you later? you’re a good friend and I trust you but my father is making me go practice piano so

**nettie:** sure, i hope you feel better!

**AdrienAgreste:** thanks Marinette. i don’t know what i’d do without a friend like you!

-

GENERAL - CLASS CHAT

**tomatohair:** hey who’s up

**lix:** it’s 3am shut fuck up go to bed

**tomatohair:** says alix, also awake at 3 am 

**tomatohair:** :)

**lix:** fucj you first of all

**lix:** i have you as a favorited contact so do not disturb doesn’t fucking work when you text so u one me up

**tomatohair:** awwwh.

**lix:** second of all you woke me up

**tomatohair:** u already said that one

**lix:** fuck off it’s 3am i’m tired vugh 

**tomatohair:** alix says “fuck” 4 times in 2 minutes

**lix:** i’ll show you how many times i can say fuck

**tomatohair:** omg she’s calling me

**lix:** die nathaniel

**ninyo:** can you guys please not make my phone commit jumping off nightstand thanks

**lix:** blame nath 

**tomatohair:** hey if you didn’t answer i wouldn’t have kept texting

**lix:** fucj j im going hcak to sleev 

**tomatohair:** 100% illegible typing 

**lix: 🖕🏽**

**tomatohair:** lol. 

**AdrienAgreste:** You guys are really chatty at 3am. wow. 

**nettie:** niños right my phone trying to commit jumping off loft bed bls sleep children 

**ninyo:** THANK YOU MARINETTE

**nettie:** :) now i’m gonna go back to sleep

-

DMS

**AdrienAgreste:** Ahh, I forgot to get back to you. Ik you’re probably sleeping/about to get back to sleep but i can’t so might as well send this so you can read it when you wake up.

**AdrienAgreste:** i still believe you because i know some of the stuff Lila days are lies. She’s not friends with LB because i saw LB come up to us one time and say she didn’t even know who Lila was. She also somehow weaseled her way into a modeling gig with my father and is super like. Touchy. Touchier than Chloe was in collège, which is saying a lot. (but it was ok from her bc we’re childhood friends with lila it’s just ugh.)

**AdrienAgreste:** it just makes me uncomfortable and i also know she has it out for you so i never really liked or trusted her, and i doubt that’ll change soon. Anyways, Better let you get your sleep now! Goodnight mari :)

-

GROUP DM - Lila and Gabriel hateclub 

**nettie:** i have receipts of adrien saying that lila makes him extremely uncomfortable and a lying bitch but idk if i should show u texts he sent confidentially

**queenB:** Smart. I mean I believe you. Anyways do we have a plan?

**ninyo:** a plan…?

**queenB:** We can’t let Lila get away with this. 

**nettie:** yes pls. 

**queenB:** I can rent a wood chipper.

**nettie:** i think as the responsible one im required to say no to your idea chloe. nino?

**ninyo:** i think we need some more people on team lila takedown. first person: alya. 

**queenB:** I’m going to assume this isn’t just because she’s your girlfriend/Marinette’s best friend right?

**ninyo:** more like alya is good friends with our resident sunshine boy, as well as the influential ladyblogger. if anyone likes to get to the bottom of things it’s alya. 

**nettie:** we just need her on our side!!

**queenB:** Okay. I’ll say Nino is in charge of Alya recruitment, seeing as Dupain-Cheng over here has failed to convince Alya of Lila’s devilishness. 

**nettie:** gee thanks

**queenB:** You’re welcome. :)

**nettie:** PAssive aGRESSIVE SMILEY HUH WE GOING THERE BOURGEOIS???

**ninyo:** ok ladies let’s calm down

**queenB:** 🔪🔪🔪🔪

**nettie:** 🗡🗡🗡🗡

**ninyo:** ANYWAYS

**ninyo:** we can all recruit someone to help us. chloe, can you get alix or sabrina? or both?

**queenB:** Sabrina will be easy to talk to. She’s a little bit (I mean this lovingly) dense but I know she’ll come around once u show her the facts of Lila’s true identity.

**queenB** : But why Alix? I’m not necessarily close with her. 

**ninyo:** because a) make some more friends goddamnit and b) she’s the next one who’ll ditch lila, but i’ve got others that mari needs to recruit

**queenB:** Fine. I’ll have Sabrina and Alix on Team Lila Takedown by the end of the week.

**nettie:** sweet. and me nino?

**ninyo:** Get out big boy kim on our side!childhood friend benifits plus, max likely will follow and re-evaluate if jock man supreme had changed where he stands on sausage hair

**queenB:** That message was completely illegible. 

**nettie:** no it wasn’t i understood 100%

**ninyo:** thanks mari :)))

-

DMS

**chat noir:** notre dame in 30? 

**ladybug:** emergency?

**chat noir:** yes please

**ladybug:** i can be there in 5 

**char noir:** ok im already there anyways 

**ladybug:** ok, omw 

**ladybug:** ❤️🖤

**chat noir:** 🖤💚


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written chapter!   
> marinette replies to adrien  
> adrien has a breakdown  
> ladybug goes to comfort chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for panic attacks, flashbacks, ptsd, also implied sexual assult 
> 
> IM SORRY but ladybug is here to give cuddles to our favorite kitty

Marinette tossed a cookie to a groggy Tikki, checking her phone while she waited for her kwami to gain energy through her (carb loaded) snack of choice.  _ Crap, I never responded to Adrien’s text! _ Well, Tikki was still nibbling away and she had time to send a quick reply before meeting up with Chat.  _ Speaking of Chat, I hope he’s okay… _

**AdrienAgreste:** Ahh, I forgot to get back to you. Ik you’re probably sleeping/about to get back to sleep but i can’t so might as well send this so you can read it when you wake up.

**AdrienAgreste:** i still believe you because i know some of the stuff Lila days are lies. She’s not friends with LB because i saw LB come up to us one time and say she didn’t even know who Lila was. She also somehow weaseled her way into a modeling gig with my father and is super like. Touchy. Touchier than Chloe was in collège, which is saying a lot. (but it was ok from her bc we’re childhood friends with lila it’s just ugh.)

**AdrienAgreste:** it just makes me uncomfortable and i also know she has it out for you so i never really liked or trusted her, and i doubt that’ll change soon. Anyways, Better let you get your sleep now! Goodnight mari :)

-

**nettie:** Sorry! I saw this but didn’t respond but i’m here now. 

**nettie:** adrien that’s 100%.... not okay. you deserve to be upset and angry and scared about lila. im pretty sure what she’s doing counts as assult and she does seem to have the world wrapped around her finger but trust me so many people are on your side. if you want, i can help you talk to your dad or a teacher about lielas disgusting behavior and actions 

**nettie:** because that’s the next best thing over letting chloe shove her though a wood chipper

**nettie:** anyways, get some sleep sunshine. i’ll see you at school tomorrow and we can talk then. 💗

Oh my god, what a dork. Who sends heart emojis? 

**_“ladybug: ❤️🖤_ **

**_chat noir: 🖤💚”_ **

Oh. right. 

She should get going anyhow. 

“Tikki! Spots on!”

-

Adrien was having an day. Lila had come over in the early morning to get tutoring, albeit no tutoring actually happened. Just lots of things that made Adrien want to take 1,000 showers. After his scalding shower he simply lied in bed for a few hours. Plagg nuzzled you against humanity purring. Adrien drifted in and out of consciousness, half asleep, half awake, and half dissociating. 

It wasn’t like Lila did anything. At least, not anything  _ bad _ or  _ too far _ . She was just. Close. Touchy. She’d grabbed his arms and practically pet him. Thinking about it made his stomach churn. Whenever Chloe grabbed his arms, it was always in a clingy friendly way. Never as…  _ sensual? _ As Lila did it. He didn’t even want to think of the other possible descriptor for her actions. Girls wouldn’t do that to boys, right? 

After a few hours of moping (Plagg told him it wasn’t moping, it was  _ processing~~~ _ and that  _ There’s nothing wrong with that, kid!) _ the good ol akuma alert, well, alerted. There was possibly a better word for this but Adrien couldn’t bother to think of one. It was time to take down a butterfly!

Yeah, less fun when you see it that way. 

-

Viperion flicked his bracelet. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood besides him, the latter eyeing the snake hero. The boy in question frowned, but not before turning back to the akuma. Viperion shook the thought from his mind so as to continue the battle. 

-

Adrien couldn’t help but feel nervous near the snake miraculous. It was as if Sass might come out of the bangle and bite him. Nothing against the kwami, but he did terrify him. However, he managed to keep thoughts and memories away was they fought the akuma. Afterwards? Not so much. 

-

“Kid? Adrien?” Plagg’s voice seemed so far. 

“Adrien! Hey!” It was getting closer. 

“Kid! Adrien!!!”  _ Chomp. _

Adrien jolted awake. Plagg had bit his finger. A tiny red mark showed the evidence of that. As the blonde took a look at the bite mark, he noticed his hand was trembling. 

“Talle to me Adrien. If not me, talk to someone  _ please _ ,” the tiny black cat begged. 

“I… I can’t, not about this.” It was breathy, and tight. Adrien hadn’t even noticed what he’d been doing previously; crying, shaking, flicking of wrists, markers, and tally marks. 

The thick black markers lined his arms, counting. Now he remembered. 

How many times was it? 

**_25,913 times._ **

There wasn’t enough tallies on his arm, but enough that he couldn’t quite look without losing count of them. Sometime around the 100th time as Aspik, Adrien began to scribble numbers of times he used Second Chance. Surprisingly, the tallies did not fade when he reversed time. It kept him somewhat sane, although now he couldn’t stop when he was having flashbacks. 

Adrien shuddered and looked into his puffy face; a reflection of the darkened phone screen that Plagg shoved into his hands while he was lost in thought. 

“Text Marinette or Ladybug.  _ Please _ .”

Once he finished sending a text, he stepped into his bathroom ready to scrub off the tally marks. After that, he headed off to Notre Dame to wait for his lady. 

-

Ladybug landed, the humming sending chills up her spine but she chose not to approach him about the sad tune. Chat Noir was sitting in the edge, curled up with his knees to his chest. Usually the Cat would be kicking his legs dangerously over the ledge, leaning back. His kitten ears were flattened. 

“Oh Minou, what’s wrong?” Ladybug inlet besides him, hesitant to touch him, but luckily he shoved himself into her arms. Chat Noir looked like a scared kitten, although he kind of was. 

“Just…. stuff. Identity stuff.” He sniffled in her shoulder. “Can we just stay like this?” 

Ladybug smiled gingerly, running her fingers through his hair. “Of course Chatton.” She kissed the top of his head, between his ears. 

They sat there together, eventually purring and snoring filled the nighttime air. 

-

“I wish we could tell eachother Tikki.”

“I know Marinette, but if Hawkmoth…”

“If Hawkmoth gets to one of us then the other is in danger as well as both miraculouses,” Marinette finished the too many times repeated sentiment. It bothered her, but she understood it. She hoped Chat didn’t resent her for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s v short but i didn’t want to post a half written half text chapter. double update so chapter 13 should be up a few minutes after this chapter is!


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prank war preparations. mauahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lighter hearted chapter  
> also, featuring  
> nino who’s done illegal things  
> baby sanitizer (true story)  
> bug prank   
> evil lila

GENERAL - CLASS CHAT

**kim69:** hey we should uh…

**lix:** BOY SAY IT

**kim69:** **_PRANK WAR!!_ **

**nettie:** ok i’m intrigued

**lilabug:** Me as well! :)

**ladyblogger™️:** ooh a girl always loves prank wars…

**ninyo:** teams?

**lix:** duh

**lix:** drumroll everyone for kim will now announce teams!!

**ninyo:** * drum roll *

**nettie:** * drum roll *

**AdrienAgreste:** Currently drum rolling on my desk

**ladyblogger™️:** * drum rolls *

**lilabug:** excited!

**kim69:** wait disclaimer is you don’t want to participate you can be in the judges panel k also teams may be shifted depending who drops out to be jude

**kim69:** * hude 

**kim69:** FUCK no

**kim69:** *judge

**kim69:** anyways list of teams

**kim69:** alix and I (obviously) 

**kim69:** nino and adrien (broz)

**kim69:** alya and max, rose and mylene, juleka and ivan, sabrina and nathaniel, chloe and marinette, and lila is likely going to be with rose or juleka considering ivan and mylene might not want to do pranks

**kim69:** statistically or something, markov said it so idk * shrug emote *

**lix:** fuckin fortnighter 

**kim69:** ㅗ•,•ㅗ

**brina:** ah, i’d like to drop out please!

**Mylene:** I’ll judge! Pranks are not my forte! :,)

**mlle rose:** Me too please! 

**kim69:** ok then!! team order list revised:

**kim69:** (alix x kim) (nino x adrien) (marinette x chloe) (alya x max ) (nathaniel x lila) (juleka x ivan) hooray

**kim69:** ok rules

**kim69:** 1) nothing dangerous, no thumbtacks on seats or whatever.

2) no destroying /permanently ruining people’s things. it’s not a prank to cover someone in tar and then have their favorite tee shirt destroyer forever. 

3) 1 prank per 3 days, and after 3 days 1 planning day, also a judging day. whatever team did the worst prank gets booted. battle royale style!

4) also no illegal shit but i think i just need to say this NINO

**ninyo:** IT WAS ONE TIME LET ME LIVE…

**kin69:** ok y’all got tonight to plan! thursday is our next planning/judging day, so do a prank monday tuesday or wednesday

**lix:** we are gonna beat all you mofos. 

-

DMS

**queenB:** So what’s our plan?

**nettie:** lila. (sorry nath!)

**queenB:** Uh, obviously. (Also I’m pretty sure Nathaniel is good with spice and/or does r have tastebuds.) I’m thinking we do a food prank first. Toothpaste in cookies, caramel onion, that sort of thing. While people may have heightened alerts to gifts this week due to the prank war, everyone won’t say no you your food. 

**nettie:** (Thats so cryptic chloe wtf how do you know that?) That’s actually really smart.. ok what can i do with macaroons considering i do bring them for class every monday?

**queenB:** Wasabi. Make it look like the filling inbetween. 

**nettie:** GENUOUS. gonna make them but i need wasabi? shit

**queenB:** I have some, I’ll be there in 5.

**nettie:** cool. :)

-

DMS

**ninyo:** SO

**AdrienAgreste:** no

**ninyo:** i didn’t say anything wtf

**AdrienAgreste:** nothing illegal!!!

**ninyo:** i know!!! ok but!!!hear my idea out

**ninyo:** get into damocles office to make announcement. play worst most annoying song. 

**AdrienAgreste:** That’s actually a pretty good idea… what song tho

**ninyo:** i’ll list my top 5 meme songs and you do the same and then review each other’s choices

**ninyo:** 1) mine diamonds 2) peppa pig 3)kazoo kid trap mix 4) badger badger badger 5) soulja boy tell em 

**AdrienAgreste:** 1) shopping penguin 2) what does the fox say 3) some annoying orange thing 4) all i want for my birthday is a b 5) interior crocodile alligator

**ninyo:** 1) that’s so old omg 2) no. just no 3) hm not bad actually 4) NO WE AREANT DOING THAT ADRIEN OK LEAVE MR ALONE IT WAS O N E TIME 5) actually. i love that

**AdrienAgreste:** 1) nooooo. i’m sorry but that’s REAL music we need shit music ok 2) no overused sorry bro 3) hmm maybe 4) YEAH 5) too short imo the whole songs not that much of a meme i think

**ninyo:** ok final choices: 1) interior crocodile alligator 2) kazoo kid trap mix 3) badger badger badger

**AdrienAgreste:** i vote 1 

**ninyo:** ok honestly i think that’ll be great

**AdrienAgreste:** perfect… what about tuesday? 

**ninyo:** sounds good. during class or?

**AdrienAgreste:** yeah. i can sneak off and play it

**ninyo:** need backup?

**AdrienAgreste:** naw i’ll be fine trust me

**ninyo:** aiet lets do this bro

**AdrienAgreste:** hell yeah bro

-

DMS

**ladyblogger™️:** ok what are you thinking?

**ladyblogger™️:** because rn my only idea is like. paper wrap or something on a door frame

**ladyblogger™️:** plastic not. paper 

**ladyblogger™️:** plastic wrap

**MAXimum:** Too simple, in my opinion. No offense though, haha. My idea would be to perhaps have Markov do something. Maybe with the class set of computers?

**ladyblogger™️:** muahhaha… i like your thinking. so what are we going to do with them?

**MAXimum:** well, first we’ll…

-

DMS

**lix:** ok we need the sickest coolest prank ever. what team we pulling it on tho

**kim69:** i say juleka and ivan

**lix:** evil but ok 

**lix:** so what r we doing 

**kim69:** i thought u had an idea lol

**lix:** oh

**lix:** give me 20 mins

**kim69:** kk

-

DMS

**ivan07:** bug prank?

**jothjules:** bug prank.

-

DMS

**lix:** OK we can either do those empty wet TP rolls n make them look like shit and put them EVERYWHERW in the classroom

**lix:** or

**kim69:** or what

**lix:** i’m still typing dipshit give me a moment

**kim69:** didn’t you just have to delete and type that and send it

**lix:** there’s a magical thing called copy and paste now shush

**lix:** prank idea #2: put plastic babies everywhere

**kim69:** i vore babies

**kim69:** **_VOTE VOTE VOTE OH MY GOD IM_ **

**lix:** …

-

GENERAL - CLASS CHAT

**lix:** _ screenshot33.png _

**kim69:** **_@ladyblogger™️_ ** delete this alix is non consentually screenshotting our texts

**ladyblogger™️:** kim what the fuck

**ladyblogger™️** has changed  **kim69** ’s nickname to  **baby v*****

**baby v***:** NO!!!!

**baby v***** has changed  **baby v***** ’s nickname to  **baby VOTE**

**baby VOTE:** :) leave me alone

**lix:** lmaoo i

**lix:** no

**baby VOTE:** >:(

**baby VOTE:** i’m telling odine

**baby VOTE:** _ screenshot05.png  _ wh… even my girlfriend hates me 

**baby VOTE:** 🤧

-

DMS

**lilabug:** Hey Nathaniel! I have an idea for a prank, we could do water or something over someone’s locker door and when they open it it falls on them!

**tomatohair:** that’s a good idea! 

**lilabug:** cool, i can set it up tomorrow early in the morning. what team? I hear marinette is really good at pranks so maybe we should try and get her and chloe our so we can win this!

**tomatohair:** oh man, you rite

**tomatohair:** she’s really good at pranks, like better than kim and alix. let’s do it!! do water tho, bc i know chloe will throw a pissy got over pain stained clothes and marinette works hard to make all of her own clothes and i don’t want to ruin them

**lilabug:** ill keep that in mind:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some kids in my band bulk bought plastic babies and they’re everywhere i have 2! 2 of them are inside our hand sanitizer hence why being called baby sanitizer


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wasabi time baybee  
> oh no what happened? ahhh ok.  
> stupid puns  
> ladybug cant type ok (and neither can i)  
> mister bug and lady noire make a comeback for a long time...
> 
> (mentions of injury and drugs/painkillers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i contemplated lots of things people mentioned in the comments: paint (evil), bleach/other chemicals (also very evil.. not ruling out for other parts of the story this was too good >:3c), lila wondering why mari hasn't gotten pranked and turns out she hasnt been to her locker and lila gets #prankd instead, so on.

Adrien yawned, slumped over his desk. Nino looked just as dead besides him. Nighttime akuma. The blonde subconsciously set a mental reminder to text the hero discord later that day; if he himself was an example of anything, all the other miraculous holders that were involved last night must’ve been dead on their feet. 

Besides that, it seemed like a normal day. Marinette arrived almost late, with her famous Monday Macarons for the class. She passed the box to Adrien and Nino, who passed it to Chloe and Sabrina who sat in the aisle across, and so on.

Mlle. Bustier allowed Marinette to do her Monday Macarons, perhaps partly because she always got one as well. Her lecture began, starting on their A Midsummers Nights Dream unit. It was interesting, the guy who gets turned into a donkey or something. He was only half awake for the lecture, until Lila started yelling from her seat. Chloe snickered and Marinette but her lip to obviously try and suppress a grin. 

Now Adrien was too tired to even guess what their prank was, but luckily it wasn’t a difficult assumption; green macarons and a red faced Lila = wasabi. (That, and the fact her pranking partner was happily eating her discarded one. No one could understand how Nathaniel could handle such spice.) 

Mlle Bustier sighed as she noticed Kim and Alix giggling and whispering. Obviously, a class prank war had started. This was going to be a long week. 

-

Still looking dead on his feet, Adrien grumbled about a photo shoot. Marinette frowned. 

“Are they overworking you again Adrien? Can I hole you up in my room,” She paused, her face reddening. “Er, you can room up in my hole-HOLE UP IN MY ROOM. HIDE. NOT HOLE. HIDE IN MY ROOM. FROM RESPONSIBILITIES.” She groaned internally and could feel Tikkis laughter from inside her purse. She hadn’t been that awkward in a few years, but sleep deprivation can and will revert 16 year old Marinette back into 13 year old Marinette. 

Luckily, Adrien thought none of it. He laughed and yawned. “That tired too?” She nodded. 

“Damn night akumas. Fucking Hawkmoth. Doesn’t he know people have work and school?” Adrien merely let a grunt of agreement and lied back facedown on his desk. 

-

Lila groaned. Her mouth still burned. She wondered how far she could get away with claiming a Wasabi allergy? _Scrap that, it’s too late to go there._ The Italian girl pulled her water bottle to her chapped lips. God, fuck wasabi. Honestly. 

However, the lingering pain of the devilish prank from Chloe and Marinette would only make her prank feel better once happened. 

Now she knew that every Monday Marinette wore her original clothing, as well as bringing in her (today, cursed) Monday Macarons. It was common knowledge, just how Kim would wear swim shorts in the early summer days on wednesdays (swim meets), or how on Thursdays Juleka would come in wearing one of her modeling gigs clothing. It was small, subtle, and barely recognized unless pointed out or paid specific attention to. 

Lila hated Marinette so much, and this was a perfect opportunity to ruin her. She couldn’t wait. Unfortunately the asian girl hadn’t stopped by her locker to use it yet, but hopefully at lunch hour…

-

GENERAL - HERO CHAT

 **chat noir:** i’m about to fall sleep

 **ladybug:** me too

 **Carapace:** fuck hawkmoth

 **queen bee:** why’d he make it so hard im tired too now

 **ladybug:** **_@Carapace_** **_@queen bee_** thanks for helping out, I know it wasn’t exactly a pleasant one but Hawkmoth keeps getting more agressive and annoying with these akuma’s. 

**ladybug:** **_@Rena_** any new leads on Hawkmotj?

 **Rena:** none yet. Sorry :( Are you sure hawkmoth can’t akumatize himself? 

**chat noir:** it seems unlikely

 **queen bee:** Uh, did everyone just collectively forget heroes day or…?

 **Rena:** I have one strong lead but I better dm chat noir and ladybug about it before posting it here. 

-

DMS

 **Rena:** The only reccouring suspect when I've changed any searching criteria is Gabriel Agreste. 

**chat noir:** we already ruled him out.

 **ladybug:** true, but if he’s our only lead I say follow it. If he’s not, then no damage done. If he is, we catch hawkmoth and have to stop dealing with 4AM attacks

 **chat noir:** Ok, i’d agree but i know it’s just not him. 

**Rena:** sorry to interrupt this lover’s quarrel (i know, not lovers) but i’d usually agree with you on that Chat but he treats his son like shit

 **Rena:** from what i’ve heard

 **Ladybug:** i’ve met him a few times before and even then I know that’s true. 

**chat noir:** fine. go ahead and follow that stupid dead end lead and i’ll actually go look for one. 

**Rena:** dude what’s with you 

**chat noir:** what’s with _you_? you think it’s ok and easy to just barge into someone’s house and ask if they’re hawkmoth. you think it’s ok to accuse innocent people or call them shitty parents. fuck off

 **Rena:** wow ok, fuck you too. 

**ladybug:** sigh. 

-

DMS

 **ladybug:** what was that for chat?

 **chat noir:** siding with rena?

 **ladybug:** she has an idea and unless you have a better one we’re following her lead. you need to stop. i have no idea where this is coming from. maybe it’s the lack of sleep or maybe it’s the fact you can’t see that every public figure is perfect. 

**chat noir:** yes im just tired and an emotional wreck. what i think doesn’t matter rn 

**chat noir:** and trust me i know more about being a public figure than you do _[never sent]_

 **ladybug:** chat that’s not what I meant and you know that. you’re acting childish. 

**chat noir:** fuck you too. 

**ladybug:** chat, please. idk what’s going on but now you’re pissing me off and making me worried. what did rena and/or i say

 **chat noir:** I don’t exactly like you going around and saying people treat their kids like shit especially when they don’t. 

**chat noir:** so maybe start there with an apology

 **ladybug:**...

 **ladybug:** ok. fine. i’m sorry. i know shitty parents is a touchy topic for you and it was insensitive of me and rena to talk about it. i’ll talk to her but can you also apologize to her? i’ll make sure she apologizes to you too.

 **chat noir:** ughh fine

 **ladybug:** thanks. can we maybe meet @eiffel tonight at 8?

 **char noir:** sure. sorry my lady im just. having a day

 **ladybug:** we all are, just… try to keep yourself in check. 

**chat noir:** ok. sorry again. plagg just chewed me out also. i was being an ass. 

**ladybug:** i’m not gonna say it's okay, but i forgive you. love you and see you tonight? we can talk about it then? ❤️🖤

 **chat noir:** 🖤💚

-

DMS

 **Rena:** what the hell was that?

 **ladybug:** chat is touchy about shitty parent figures and making them out to be worse than they are or something. 

**Rena:** he just apologized explaining something like that so ok

 **ladybug:** sorry for this whole thing. i’m talking with chat noir tonight and hopefully it can be resolved. 

**Rena:** it’s fine. I kind of understand. nino says adrien gets real defensive over anyone calling his old man out. 

**Ladybug:** yeah. thanks for understanding rena :) <3 

**Rena:** <3 

-

It was lunch and Adrien holed up in his trailer before his shoot. Having to leave early sucked, but leaving and then fighting with Ladybug and Rena Rouge? He felt like a huge dick. Which he was. Which is also why he was going to see Ladybug tonight. 

Ugh. 

_My dad isn’t that bad._ Adrien trudged to the box prop for the photo shoot tiredly, wondering where everyone kept getting that idea from. 

-

The bell rang, and Marinette groaned, quickening her walk into a run for her locker. She was already late for class and considered leaving her chem book inside the locker, but preferred to get yelled at by Mendeleiev for being late, rather than tardy and unprepared. She flung open her locker, barely having time to register as something fell on her head. 

Marinette groaned. What had happened? She glanced around the room; an empty bucket and a whole lotta water. She sighed. Prank wars! Why did she ever agree to this. Luckily, the designs Marinette donned that day weren’t going to shrink. What she did need to do, was go to the nurses room for some towels and a change of clothes, or preferably an excuse home. 

-

GENERAL - CLASS CHAT

 **lix:** holy shit what happened??

 **MAXimum:** Not quite sure. Classes are delayed for a few minutes though, but we are to stay in our classrooms. 

**jothjules:** well i’m stuck in mendeleiev’s class. 

**AdrienAgreste:** I’m in the boy’s locker rooms. There is something going on outside on the gym courts, but we aren’t being let out of the locker rooms. 

**ninyo:** wdym something is going on

 **baby VOTE:** i’m gonna take a wild guess and say it has something to do with the ambulance that just pulled up outside

 **Mylene:** Can anyone see what is happening from the windows from the lower classrooms? 

**ivan07:** Actually, they’re blocking whoever is injured. someone fell or something. 

**ninyo:** dude that’s awful 

**AdrienAgreste:** Ohh. They’re probably using the injury petitions we have set out for fencing competitions. They use them for the privacy of the injured person. 

**brina:** oh gosh, i wonder who got hurt :(

 **queenB:** Probably wasn’t someone in our class. 

**lix:** …

 **lix:** ** _@tomatohair_** **_@lilabug_** **_@ladyblogger™️_** **_@nettie_** **_@mlle rose_**

 **ladyblogger™️:** Not sure what’s going on, but it’s not an akuma. 

**tomatohair:** I’m ok, sorry i was busy with things 

**lix:** i’d make a snide comment but i’m kind of worried it was someone from our class 

**lix:** ** _@lilabug_** **_@nettie_** **_@mlle rose_**

 **baby VOTE:** well im gonna chill with this extra class time lolll

 **mlle rose:** call off the prank war right now. marinette got hurt because of someone’s prank

 **baby VOTE:** holy shit wait fr

 **mlle rose:** yes. she was soaking wet and i’m guessing she was going down to grab towels in the nurses office and she slipped on the last few steps of the stairs from the water that was dripping from her clothes and hair 

**mlle rose:** broke her right wrist 

**tomatohair:** holy shit 

**tomatohair:** god that was lila and mine’s prank shit shit shit

 **tomatohair:** is she ok???

 **mlle rose:** broke her right wrist but currently being seen for possible concussion. 

**ladyblogger™️:** oh my god… do her parents know yet?

 **mlle rose:** i think the school called them!

 **ninyo:** **_@tomatohair_** it was a prank, you didn’t mean for that to happen 

**lilabug:** no it’s all my fault… i came up with the idea and set it up. i’m so horrible i didn’t mean for marinette to get hurt like that. i’m so careless and stupid oh my god

 **ladyblogger™️:** hey, it’s not yours or nathaniel’s fault.

 **baby VOTE:** yeah prank war is probably over. 

**AdrienAgreste:** How’s she get a concussion if it was only a few steps?

 **mlle rose:** some of the firemen who came as first responders went to see what fell on her when marinette mentioned something fell on her head. there was a paint can filled with water and empty metal paint cans are just under a lb but with water filled in it it’s more around 8 lbs per gallon. not sure how big the can was but if the bucket didn’t empty before hitting her head she’ll probably have a concussion. they wanted to monitor her since she did say she was hit on the head. 

**AdrienAgreste:** Holy crap.

-

DMS

 **tomatohair:** i thought you said you would use something small and light!!

 **lilabug:** i didn’t mean to… i couldn’t find anything else im soryr,!!

**-**

DMS

 **ladyblogger™️:** Hey girl, don’t use your phone but i hope you get better! i’ll swing by. :) 

**nettie:** thanks als:) im at home now so go there!

 **ladyblogger™️:** ok but also get off your phone!

 **nettie:** it’s ok im not concussed! still have broken wrist lol. luckily i’m ambidextrous 

**ladyblogger™️:** oh ok phew. coming to school tomorrow? 

**nettie:** nah im still hopped up on painkillers lol. got screws in my arm

 **ladyblogger™️:** damn. that’s…

 **nettie:** DONT SAY IT

 **ladyblogger™️:** that’s so metal

 **nettie:** fuck you

 **ladyblogger™️:** pun hater evil demon witch

**nettie: ❤️**

**ladyblogger™️: 🧡**

**-**

GENERAL - CLASS CHAT

 **nettie:** thanks for all the well wishes guys! i’m doing ok :) im at home chilling i won’t be at school tomorrow tho! als is gonna bring my homework **_@baby VOTE_ ** will u grab my science homework and give to als for me?

 **baby VOTE:** Yeas!!! anything 4 u

 **lix:** u good there kim

 **AdrienAgreste:** I’m really glad you’re okay! How come you won’t be at school?

 **nettie:** i’m hopped up on painkillers for a while bc got a screw in my wrist 

**AdrienAgreste:** Huh. 

**nettie:** oh no

 **AdrienAgreste:** You could say that’s pretty _metal_.

 **nettie:** if i wanted puns i’d call chat noir over for company

 **ladyblogger™️:** SO YOU DO ADMIT CHAT VISITS YOU!!!

 **nettie:** ow my head :) guess i’m gonna lie down and sleep for the rest of the night bye

 **baby VOTE:** Byeeeeee!!!!!

 **ladyblogger™️:** GAH MARI COME BAVK RIGHT NOW OR SO GOD HELP ME

 **MAXimum:** Chances are she did not have a headache. 

**ladyblogger™️:** yeah lol 

-

DMS

 **ladybug:** sorry kitty, cant meet tonite im sending over tikki and my miraculous for a bit. i’m out of commission rn 

**chat noir:** no worries. all is well milady?

 **ladybug:** injury. tikki is saying i cant fight as LB or something. im too tired to explain or comprehend lol. i just can’t do the whole plan making ladybug lucky charm thing under these drugs lollll (or capture the akuma!!)

 **chat noir:** yeah you’re clearly… loopy. Take care. How long will I have tikki? Also should I give plagg to you because i think it’s too easy for hawkmoth if i have both miraculouses. 

**ladybug:** tikki had smae idea so ok:) she said umm 2 weeks, etchinallt 6 but the miraculous helps speed up so i should be back to yoyoing in 2 weeks

 **ladybug:** its so long what i do without tikki :(

 **chat noir:** this is amusing milady, but i’m afraid i’m needed elsewhere, and you need to rest. you’ll be okay without tikki, i’ll take good care of her. plagg is good company even if he’s a shit sometimes. :) promise.

 **ladybug:** ❤️🖤

 **chat noir:** 🖤💚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will admit that i did want mari to get hurt (just a tiny bit let me self project though hurting my faves) and it also worked as a way for me to (with stupid superhero universe logic) make mister bug and lady noire a thing. also, we get to see mari get attention and lila? none. ;) maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: they are all 16-17 in this fic!  
> -  
> Find me on tumblr! @maribvgs


End file.
